


Partners In Crime

by Sapphire_Starfire



Series: Analogical Crime!AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (the rape doesn’t actually happen), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, This is actually kinda violent, Torture, Was a spur of the moment idea, not really a plot, which isn’t surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Starfire/pseuds/Sapphire_Starfire
Summary: Virgil and Logan have always been close. One day, however, Virgil comes up to his partner, covered in blood, tears streaming down his face.“I killed someone, Lo. And... I’m going to kill more. Can you help me? Please?” He whispersLogan smiles. “I’d do anything for you, Virgil. I’ll cover your tracks, stardust.”





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood, referenced attempted rape, murder, torture

I smile, my eyes analyzing this new specimen. Logan had found him for me, his name was Dawn. A pretty guy, all in all. Platinum blond hair, dark blue - almost purple, really - eyes, a sharp, chiseled jaw. He was tall, his build narrow, scars littering his skin. One eye had scars crisscrossed over it, although it seems like he can still see out of it. "Hello, sunrise," I purr. Logan's voice rang in my head from the earpiece I had in, our communication device. I step back, away from Dawn's hearing range if I whisper.  
  
"A nickname? This early on? You're going to make me jealous, stardust," he whispers. I feel a faint blush dust my checks and I scowl, "Lo," I whine quietly, "I thought I asked you just to watch! It's better to get inside his mind, and the best way to do that is flattery!" A quiet sigh comes from the speaker. "I suppose so. Do what you must, stardust, but no kisses or anything of the sort. That's reserved for me, okay?" I laugh, loud enough that Dawn can hear me, and murmur my affirmation.

I walk towards the blond, a wicked smile curling my lips. "My name's Virgil. Your name's Dawn, correct? I brought you here because I rescued you!" I say quietly, the friendliness almost unnatural for me. "Well, you seem pretty strong," I continue, not waiting for him to respond. "We're definitely going to have some fun," I growl, leaning forwards. He recoils, scrunching his nose. He stays silent, refusing to meet my eyes. I pout, slipping a razor-sharp knife into my hand, the light glinting off the steel as I spin it in my hands. "Well, if you're staying quiet, I suppose you don't have a use for that tongue, hm?" I murmur to both myself and him, reaching forwards and grabbing his jaw. At this point, it was almost my trademark to cut out their tongue. After all, this isn't my first murder! Far from it.

|~~|

She had swaggered up to me in alleyway, pinning me against a wall. "Hello, sweet. You're so cute, why don't we have some fun?" She dragged a finger down the front of my shirt, curling it around my waistband. My eyes widen, left hand curling around the knife in my pocket. "Oh? Not putting up a fight?" She asked. I couldn't see her features, fear clouding my mind. I grab the knife, swinging it in a wide arc. I felt it hit her face and she stumbled, screaming. I saw her hand clutch her face, rage tinting her voice. 

I barely registered the feeling of warm blood on my face, soaking into my shirt. "You dick!" She had screamed, lunging towards me. I swung at her again, instincts kicking in, and another spray of blood covered me. She stumbled back, spitting profanities and slurs in my face. Fear was replaced by rage and I leapt at her, swinging my knife as I went. I felt her flesh part under the razor-sharp steel, the metal glinting in the faint light. More blood sprayed, her breathing quicker, shallower, most likely due to rage. Not enough blood had spilled for her to experience major blood loss yet. She stumbled; a fatal mistake, unbeknownst to both of us. She landed hard, shrieking slightly in pain. 

I walked up to her, a haze of red-hot anger calming my mind. "I'm going to kill you. But first, I shall make sure you suffer. But no calling for help, okay?" I said quietly, gripping the sides of her jaw. I grabbed a piece of something hard, forced open her jaws, then shoved it in between. She started to scream, but I reached in with two fingers and grabbed her tongue and pulled it out as much as I could, then I reached with my blade and sliced off as much as I could easily. At least half her tongue now resided in my hand and I smiled eerily at her. I could see her panting, chest heaving, eyes wide with fear. I took my knife once more and dragged it down her torso, much like she had done to me. Her clothes tore, revealing a small amount of bare skin, and I made a crimson line down the center of her body.

Something came over me. I started to slash, to hack, not caring what I did. I didn't flinch as blood sprayed on me, wiping it out of my eyes when it got in the said organ. The skin and muscle parted easily underneath my knife, glistening blood and fat shining up at me under the faint light. I laughed quietly, stumbling to my feet, and pulled out my phone with shaking hands. I tapped the phone app, going to favorites, and called my boyfriend. "Lo?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. "Stardust? Are you okay?" "No. Can you... can you come pick me up? I'll send you my location." "Okay, darling. I won't be long, okay? Do you want to stay on the phone?" I swallowed hard. "Yes, please."

I exited the app, opening messages, then sent him a location pin. "Ah, I just got it. I'm on my way, alright, stardust?" "Okay," I murmured in return. I didn't feel like talking, not at all. I heard him sigh, although I could also hear the affection in it. "I'm about three minutes away, I'll come get you when I'm here." I stayed silent, checking for anyone who might come in the small alleyway. Time seemed to crawl by, everything going too slow. Logan finally arrived, walking into the alleyway and then freezing.

"Virgil?" He asked. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I killed someone, Lo. And... I'm going to kill more. Can you help me? Please?" I whispered.

Logan smiled. "I'd do anything for you, Virgil. I'll cover your tracks, stardust." I turned to him, eyes wide. "Really? You, you really mean that? I don't expect you to help, I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry, you can report me to the cops I," Logan pressed a quick kiss to my blood-covered lips then pulled away. "Of course I mean it, Virgil. When have I lied to you?" He asked, pausing for a second. I opened my mouth to reply, but he licked his lips and said something odd. "There. Now I'm involved, I've consumed some of the evidence." 

I wanted to laugh at the sheer absurdity that that statement held. I didn't though, crying even harder instead. "Logan, I... I..." I murmured. "Shh. You don't have to tell me right now. Just... grab a towel from the trunk of the car after hiding your face in your hood. You can sit in the front, just wrap yourself with it. I can clean out blood, so don't worry. I'll be with you in a minute and, oh, by the way, may I have that knife? I'm going to clean it and remove it of your fingerprints." I nodded silently, handing the knife over. He picked it up with a handkerchief, smiling softly at me. "I love you, stardust." "Love you too, Lo."

|~~|

I got called back from my memories from Dawn spitting blood on me. "Oh? A fighter, hm?" I murmur, tilting my head. "Well, I suppose I should start by removing his hands and feet. What do you think, Lo?" I ask quietly, watching Dawn's reaction. He flinches, but doesn't turn and start whimpering. An interesting occurrence, to be sure. "Sure. After all, he is an illegal fighter, and a hired assassin. This way, he can't do either anymore," Logan responds, his voice as flat as normal. There was some excitement hidden in there, though, and I smiled. "Well, let's get to it, shall we?" I purr. Dawn's eyes shut and a horrible scream wrenches itself from his throat as I start to saw off his appendages.


End file.
